Sheriff's Bag of Guns
Rick Grimes took the Bag of Guns from the armory at the King County Sheriff's Department. He is seen with the bag of guns throughout Season 1 and it ends up being used by fellow survivors in the group, himself, or given away to others. Inside the bag were originally six shotguns, two high-powered rifles, a dozen handguns which includes Glock 17 handguns, a Sig Sauer P226, and a Colt Trooper, as well as seven hundred assorted rounds of ammunition, as mentioned in Vatos. The Bag of Guns is still in use; prior to the attack on Hershel's farm, Andrea took the bag with her. Guns in Bag Handguns *Colt Python (Rick's gun) *Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith" (Andrea's gun, later used by T-Dog in the finale.) *Glock 17 (5 or more, one being Shane, and two taken from Mert County Deputies later) *Smith & Wesson Model 10 (Dale's gun, later given to Daryl) *Smith & Wesson Model 10 Snub Nose (Offered to Jim, who refused to take it) *Beretta 92FS (Taken from tank zombie, later used by Andrea) *Browning Hi-Power (Taken from Merle) *Sig- Sauer P226 (2, one taken from Dave) *Colt Trooper (Given to Morales) *Charter Arms Pug (Used only once by Carl at gun practice) *Colt Detective Special (Taken from tent corpse and used by Lori) *Browning BDA (Daryl's gun, used by Carl) Rifles *Browning Automatic Rifle Safari (Never fired, but used by T-Dog) *Winchester Model 70 (Taken from Merle) *Ruger M77 Hawkeye (Dale's rifle) *Remington 700 BDL (Otis' rifle, left behind at the high school along with Otis) Shotguns *Mossberg 500 Persuader *Mossberg 500 (Given to Vatos) *Mossberg 590 (Shane's gun, later used by Glenn) *Mossberg HS12 (Taken from Tony) *Remington 870 Wingmaster (Used by Hershel) *Remington 870 *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact Appearances Season 1 fills the bag of guns with some shotguns and pistols from the King County Sherrif Department in Days gone Bye, but loses it at the end of the episode. In Tell it to the Frogs Rick, , Daryl and T-Dog are going to Atlanta to pick up Merle and the gunbag. In the town Glenn takes the bag and gets kidnapped by the Vatos gang. Rick offers Guillermo some of the guns and the ammo after they resolve their differences. He leaves them two shotguns, a rifle and four handguns with ammo and part ways. Later in the camp they kill the attacking walkers with the shotguns from the bag. In Wildfire, Rick and Shane give Morales and his family a Colt Trooper with some rounds. Season 2 Guns were added to the arsenal over time as more were found. A Colt Detective Special was found by Daryl Dixon in a tent while searching for Sophia. The group later used the guns for target practice. Dale attempted to hide the bag but was stopped by Shane who used it to kill the barn walkers in the episode, Pretty Much Dead Already. A Sig P226 and a Mossberg HS12 were added after taken from Dave and Tony after they were killed. In 18 Miles Out Rick takes two Glock 17s off two dead Mert County deputies. Shane's Glock was lost when he hid it in Better Angels. The group arms themselves with several weapons from the bag when zombies invade the farm. A second Glock was lost when Jimmy's body and the RV went up in flames in the finale. The bag was last seen being carried by Andrea while running from the walkers in the episode, Beside the Dying Fire, where it was filled with a Glock 17 pistol and Dale's Ruger M77 Hawkeye and some crates of ammo. Current Count: Rick and Co. : *Rick- Colt Python, Glock 17. *Lori- Colt Detective Special. *Carl- Browning BDA. *Glenn- Mossberg 590. *Daryl- Smith & Wesson Model 10. *T-Dog- Browning Automatic Rifle Safari, Smith & Wesson 3913 "Ladysmith". *Hershel- Remington 870 Wingmaster. *Maggie- Mossberg 500 "Persuader". Andrea : *Beretta 92FS. *Glock 17. *Ruger M77 Hawkeye. Lost *(2) Glock 17 *Remington 700 BDL Unknown *Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact. *Mossberg HS12 *Remington 870 *Winchester Model 70 *S&W Model 10 snub nose *Browning Hi-Power *Glock 17 *(2) Sig Sauer P226 Given away *Colt Trooper *Mossberg 500 Bag of Guns Gallery The following are images of the Bag of Guns: Bag of Guns.jpg|Bag of Guns sitting on the streets of Atlanta Colt_Python_with_6_Inch_Barrel_-_.357_Magnum.jpg|Colt Python 300px-Glock173rdGen.jpg|Glock 17 thumbnailCAVJDAL7.jpg|Beretta 92FS 350px-S&W Model 3913.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 3913 "Ladysmith" 350px-SigP226.jpg|Sig Sauer P226 400px-Colt_Trooper.jpg|Colt Trooper 340px-SilverchromeHP.jpg|Browning Hi- Power 314px-Browning-BDA-9mm.jpg|Browning BDA imagesCADY3PV5.jpg|Smith & Wesson Model 10 Snub Nose Colt Detective Special.jpg|Colt Detective Special 350px-CharterPug.jpg|Charder Arms Pug 450px-Photo pardnerpump youth.jpg|Harrington & Richardson Pardner Pump Compact 450px-Mossberg 590.jpg|Mossberg 590 400px-Remington870BlackSynthetic.jpg|Remington 870 with early style Black Synthetic Riot foregrips and buttstock 400px-Remington870Fieldgun.jpg|Remington 870 Wingmaster 450px-50577.jpg|Mossberg 500 450px-Mossberg500.jpg|Mossberg 500 "Persuader" 400px-Mossberghs12.JPG|Mossberg HS12 450px-Rugerm77hawky.jpg|Ruger M77 Hawkeye 450px-BARhunt.jpg|Browning Automatic Rifle Safari with tactical scope Hunting Riflw.jpg|Browning 700 BDL